Naruto: DxD
by hellfire45
Summary: thrown through dimensions reborn by a dragons power. godlike juubi naruto, naruto harem, sacred gear naruto. sorry first story not good at summarys give it a shot and pass it on if you like it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my first story so be nice in your reviews and flames will be used to cook my chicken.**

**Chapter one: Prologue **

Kuoh academy, former all girls' school, now co-ed, is where this story starts. We see a blond spiky haired 18 year old boy dressed in kuoh academy uniform; a black blazer, white under shirt with a orange t-shirt under that, black trousers and black dress shoes.

This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, former konoha nin, hero of the elemental nations, now student.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'How did this happen?' Naruto thought.

_Flashback_

_Naruto can be found glaring at madara uchiha and the juubi ''MADARA, you won't win! Kurama, let's do it,'' Naruto said, Kurama in his cage smirks. _

''_**Let's go kit**__,'' Kurama said and Naruto goes through hand seals. _

''_Uzumaki secret art demon: seal__.'' _

_Naruto starts to glow and the juubi and madara starts to get sealed into Naruto's seal, but madara uses kamui making them all get sucked in, but the seal and the strain from having to take the juubi in makes it collapse and the power explodes._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Naruto wakes up in the seal with a TEN TAILED KURUMA._

''_**I see you're awake Naruto**__,'' Kurama said, looking as calm as ever as though it's no big deal he has ten tails._

''_Kurama what the hell is going on? Why do you have ten tails? Am I dead!?'' _

_Kurama laid down on his front paws/hands and answered. '__**'In that order: when you used that seal that basted uchiha tried to teleport away, but the seal absorbed it as**__**well as the juubi, causing the power to explode and the seal absorbed that as well. We were sent through dimensions, so who knows what will happen, or where we will land. I have ten tails because when the juubi was absorbed we became the new juubi and no you're not dead**__.'' _

_Naruto just stood there, too shocked to say anything._

_After 10 minutes Naruto snapped out of his shock to find he was leaving his mindscape. ''Kurama what is going on?'' Naruto asked, '__**'You're waking up kit**__.'' _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_When Naruto came to, the first thing he saw was a GIANT RED DRAGON with a horn on its nose looking down at him in curiosity. _

_Naruto just stared back at him ''Hi, you're not going to eat me, right?'' Naruto asked with a nervous smile and the dragon stared at him, then laughed. _

''_**No, I am not going to eat you now, can you tell me how you got in the dimensional gap?**__'' _

_Naruto had a confused look, ''What is the dimensional gap? What's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki.'' _

_The dragon look at him, shocked at how calm Naruto was to see a giant dragon, '__**'I am Great Red and the dimensional gap is the place between heaven, earth and the underworld**__.'' _

_Naruto made a face to show that he understood, so he told Great Red about his life in the elemental nations and how he got to the dimensional gap. By the time he was finished, Great Red was shocked at the life Naruto had lived, so he made a decision._

''_**Naruto, I can give you a new life, one where you can be reborn ... But with all your strength, power and kurama still with you and you will both still be the juubi, with all of your memories. But you will have to learn how to use your powers again.**__'' _

'_**And I may give him something else**__.' _

_To say Naruto was shocked would be a big understatement, he couldn't believe that he could have a normal life and he would still have a friend with him. _

'' _You would really do that for me?'' _

_Great Red gave Naruto a serious look, but Naruto was unsure if it was serious or just his normal face, Naruto smiled._

''_**You**__**should accept the offer**__,'' Kurama said._

'_I will trust your advice, partner,' Naruto thought._

_He then looked up at Red and smiled, ''Thank you,'' Naruto said, Red smirked and tapped Naruto's head, then in a flash, he was gone._

_Flashback end _

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Kurama talking.

'Sorry Kurama, what did you say?'

Kurama sighed, '**'I said, are you going to stand outside the school all day or are going to go in? What were you thinking about?**'

Naruto smiled sheepishly, 'Sorry, I was thinking about how we got to this world.'

**Chapter end **

**A/N: the seal Naruto used was a seal that i made up to seal demons away madara was sealed because he was connected to the juubi. Well review **

**Hellfire45 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Dragon is found**

As Naruto walked pasted the gates he heard people whispering about him, he ignored them as he made his way to the reception to see what his lessons were. Once he got them he made his way to his English class, he couldn't help but smirk a little at the looks of lust the females were sending him, it was different than the looks he got at konoha.

'Hey Kurama, you sense it to, don't you?' Naruto asked.

''**Yeah, I sense it too, it's demonic.'' **Kurama said, Naruto looked confused as to how there was a demonic signature in this world, but put it at the back of his mind as he was at his class room door.

He knocked on the door he heard an '' enter'', as Naruto opened the door the room went quiet.

''Ah, you must be the new student; I am your teacher for the year. Can you introduce yourself?'' Naruto smiled and turned to the class, did a formal bow.

''Minasan kon'nichiwa, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you all please look after me,'' he said with a smile.

The girls all blushed at his smile while the guys all glared at him in jealously for getting the girls to blush, the teacher smiled at having such a polite young man in his class.

''**You damn flirt,'' **Kurama said

The sensei pointed to a red head girl, ''If you sit next to Miss Gremory near the window,'' Naruto looked where he was pointing and walked over to his seat and smiled at the red head.

''Hi, I am Naruto, what's your name?''

The girl smiled back and said her name was Rias Gremory, he then turned back to the front of the class and listened to the teacher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now lunch so Naruto stood up grabbed his bag and walked out the room before anyone could talk to him.

''**Kit, that red head-**''

'I know, she is one of the demonic signatures we sensed, I will be carful near her and the others.' Naruto thought to his friend.

As he was walking he heard giggling so he changed his direction and walked to the noise, when he got there he saw three boys at a wall peeping through a hole.

''Oi, what do you think you doing?''

The three boys slowly turned around in fear, but when they see Naruto they calmed down, but that changed when they saw Naruto glaring at them.

''Well, what are you doing?''

The three gulped at the glare, one of the boys answered. ''We were peeping on the girls.''

Naruto just looked at him then to the other two and sighed.

He then grabbed the three by the front of their shirts and slammed them into the wall, which made the girls hear and come outside to see what was going on. When they got there they were surprised to see the perverted three boys on the ground, trying to get up but looking like they were in too much pain to get up.

Naruto can be found under a tree eating his lunch, as he was about to have a taiyaki he found a girl of about 15 looking at the food in his hand, Naruto smiled and offered her the sweet. She looked at it for a bit but then she took it and sat down to eat it.

Naruto smiled at her, ''Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki.''

She stopped eating and looked at him, then she said in a quiet voice, ''Koneko Toujou Naruto-sempai''.

''Nice to meet you Koneko-Chan,'' Naruto said, they then sat in silence with Koneko taking a few more of his taiyaki. After awhile the bell rang so Naruto got up to go to his next lesson.

''It was nice spending lunch with you Koneko-Chan, see you later.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day finally ended Naruto was leaving the school, he was walking to his house when he started to sense that he was being followed, but was not sure.

'Hey, Kurama, who do you think is following us?' Naruto asked.

''**Not sure Kit, just get home and see if they still follow you there.'' **Kurama said as he went back to sleep.

When Naruto got to his house he found that he was not being followed anymore, he made his dinner and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two weeks since Naruto joined the school and it wasn't as bad as Naruto thought it was going to be, he occasionally has lunch with Koneko and sometimes Akeno Himejima joined. She came looking for Koneko on Naruto's second day and met him and they became friends.

Now we find Naruto on his way out of school when a black haired, violet eyed girl came up to him, she had a nervous smile.

''Hi, are you Naruto Uzumaki?''

Naruto looked at her, trying to think if he had seen her before. When nothing came to mind he realised she had asked him something.

''Ah, yeah, that's me.'' He said with a smile.

This made her smile, ''I am Yuuma Amino, and I was wondering if you would go out with me?'' she asked.

Naruto was a little surprised at first, but then smiled, ''Yes, I will go out with you,'' he said.

This made her smile brighten, they then exchanged numbers. Naruto said he will call her at the weekend to set a date because it was Thursday, so they both went to their respective homes, both a little happier.

''**You know she has a strange energy to her, right, Kit?'' **Kurama said/asked**.**

'Yeah, I know but I didn't sense any negative emotions from her,' Naruto thought to Kurama and went on his way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is now the weekend, Naruto wearing an orange shirt, black jacket, blue jeans and red trainers, and can be found in a park by a fountain waiting for his date, he was a little nervous as it was his first date.

''**I don't get why you're nervous, it's just a date.'' **Kurama said finding his hosts date to be a waste of time.

'Shut up, Kurama, you're a fox. I can't just walk up to a girl and pick her as my mate like you,' Naruto said back to kurama.

''**I am a giant fox, who can I just walk up to and pick as my mate?'' **Kurama said, Naruto grinned at hearing that.

'Oh, I don't know, how about Matatabi?' Naruto gave a short laugh when he could feel kurama blush.

''**HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?'' **Kurama shouted, with an angry blush.

'Haha, when we became the juubi, we shared memories.' Naruto said to kurama.

He then heard his name being said he looked to see Yuuma walking up to him.

'' Hi, I didn't keep you waiting long, did I Naruto-Kun?''

Naruto smiled and blushed a little as he replied, ''No, I haven't been here long Yuuma-Chan.''

This made her smile; she walked up to him and hugged his arm in her arms. ''So, where are we going, Naruto-Kun?'' she asked.

Naruto looked at her with a small smile. ''We are going to the amusement park.'' He told her, making her smile widen, soon they made it to the amusement park, they went on a few rides and Naruto brought her some cotton candy which she shared with him, then they had their pictures taken in a photo booth.

They went on the Ferris wheel and as it was getting late, they were able to see the sun set. After, the two walked thought the park.

''I had fun today, Naruto-Kun.'' Yuuma said with a smile, Naruto looked at her with a smile.

''I did too, Yuuma-Chan,'' Naruto said.

Yuuma walked in front of him with her hands behind her back and a small smile and blush, she then did something that shocked Naruto. She leaned forwards and kissed him, it was a simple kiss.

''Well well, what do we have here, Raynare?''

Naruto and Yuuma looked up to where the voice came from; it came from a man with black angel wings.

''Who are you? Better question, what are you and why did you call her Raynare!?'' Naruto asked confused about what was going on.

He looked at Yuuma ... or as she is actually called Raynare? She looked away from him, not willing to give an answer.

''Hahahahaha, I am a fallen angel my names Dohnaseek, if Raynare won't kill you, I will.''

As soon as he said that, a light spear of some kind appeared in his hand, he then threw the spear at Naruto; he quickly dodged and ran at Dohnaseek. Too fast for him to see, as Naruto got in front of him. Naruto threw a haymaker at Dohnaseek's face, which shot him into the air from the power behind it, Naruto then appeared behind him and axe kicked him down. Naruto landed on the ground and walked up to the fallen angel, when he got to him Naruto looked down on him with cold eyes.

''I will only say this once – leave, fly away. You just made my date end badly.''

As soon as he said that, Dohnaseek started to fly away.

''So, Raynare-Chan, if that is you real name, care to tell me what is going on?'' Naruto said looking at her with a stern look, Raynare was looking at him in awe at how he effortlessly beat Dohnaseek. She looked at the ground for a bit, not sure how to tell him what happened.

Naruto walked up to her and lifted her chin up, so she looked at him. ''You can tell me, I wouldn't judge you,'' he said with a smile, she looked at him and smiled. She then began to explain about the three factions; about the war and about sacred gears, when she was done Naruto looked at her with a serious expression.

''What does this have to do with me and you?'' Naruto asked.

She looked conflicted about what to say, ''I am a fallen angel and I was sent here to watch you encase your sacred gear awaked because it could make you go berserk,'' Raynare said in a sad tone.

''Well, that explains that, but, why ask me out if you were supposed to watch me?'' Naruto asked confused as to why she asked him out if she was supposed to watch him.

She just looked at Naruto with a smile, ''It's because when I was watching you I started to develop feelings for you,'' she said and Naruto was a bit surprised at how she just openly said that, but he just smiled and kissed her. Soon it got more heated, Naruto's hands moved to her hips, Raynare's hands moved to round his neck, when they broke apart they were both blushing, they leaned their foreheads together.

They were both smiling at each other, '' Can I stay at yours because I don't think I can stay at the church,'' Raynare asked.

Naruto just smiled and nodded, as they where leaving the park they did not notice that they were being watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to Naruto's he open the front door for her and let her in, she thought the place was nice.

''This is the way to the guest room-'' He was cut off when he saw the look she was giving him. ''Or I can show you to my room,'' he said nervously, all she did was smile and nod, he showed her to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up to a weight on his chest, when he looked down he smiled at the face of his girlfriend, when he saw the time he cursed knowing he would be late if he didn't get up now. He looked down at Raynare to find that she was awake and looking at him.

''Morning, Ray-Chan,'' Naruto said, he then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

She looked at him as she kissed him back. ''Morning, Naru-Kun,'' she said sleepily.

''We have to get up, I will be late to school.'' Naruto said but all he got in return was a pout from the girl on top of him. After a bit of time she got off of him so he could get dressed, once there were both dressed, they had breakfast.

''I am going to stay here if that is ok, Naru-Kun,'' Raynare said.

''That is ok, are you going to be here when I get back?'' Naruto said/asked and she nodded, Naruto walked up to her and gave her a kiss before he left for school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto got to school he saw the normal active students, as Naruto was walking he saw that Rias was looking at him in curiosity.

'So that is a devil strange, I was expecting a devil to be more evil' Naruto thought to himself.

''**That is what you thought about me as well, oh and she saw you last night.'' **Kurama said.

Naruto had a deadpan look at that, 'You were evil when we first met, you tried to kill me and eat me and what do you mean she saw me last night?' Naruto said/asked his friend.

Kurama just sighted at his containers stupidity, ''** What I mean is she followed you on your date and saw you defeat the fallen angel,'' **Kurama said.

Naruto's sweat dropped at not sensing her, 'Oh well not much I can do now,' Naruto said to Kurama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto started to yawn at the boring lessons, when he was about to get up and go have lunch, he heard a commotion, when he looked he saw Koneko walking over to him.

''Naruto-sempai, the President would like to see you.'' She said.

Naruto looked at her, ''Who is your president, Koneko-Chan?'' Naruto asked.

''Rias Gremory,'' she said.

Naruto froze at that, 'oh fuck' he thought, and it didn't help that Kurama was laughing his ass off.

''Sure, I'll come see Rias-Chan,'' Naruto said with a small smile.

He got up to follow her, as they walked thought the school to the club room he heard people whispering, once they got there Koneko knocked on the door. They entered to find that three people were there waiting, first was a boy leaning against the wall, the next was his friend Akeno who was stood behind the desk, next was Rias who sat behind the desk.

Once they saw Naruto enter the room, Rias stood up and moved in front of her desk.

''So, why have I been called here, Rias-Chan?'' Naruto asked looking at her; Rias had a small smile on her face.

''I called you here because I saw how you defeated the fallen angel yesterday, I would like you to explain how you did that because humans should not be able to do that?'' She said.

Naruto sighed and gestured to the sofa, she nodded her head he sat down.

''So, what do you what to know first?'' Naruto asked looking as calm as ever.

''What are you?'' Rias asked.

''Hahahahaha you pick the longest question to answer, well you may as well get comfy.'' Naruto said, he then began to explain all about the elemental nations so they could understand what the buuji are, then he explained his life and how he became the juubi then how he ended up in this world and his rebirth, to his finding out about the supernatural, to say they were shocked would be an understatement and they couldn't sense a lie in anything he said.

''Ahem, well, that is interesting but what scared gear do you have?'' Rias asked.

Naruto smirked and stood up and held out his left arm ''Boosted Gear'', a red gauntlet with a green gem on the back of the hand two yellow spikes at the elbow.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: ok new chapter finish naruto's home if you go in the front door to the right is the living room, to the left is the kitchen, straight is the stairs and back door and upstairs are two bedrooms and one bathroom.**

**Naruto and Raynare did not have sex**

**Review Hellfire45 **


End file.
